Ossuary: Sanguine Fountains (Heroic)
Notes Zone in at door for "Ossuary of Malevolence" in Phantom Sea. Suggested resistances: 140k+ The Sanguine Fiend Need to clear a mob (not sure which) to spawn. You need someone in the group who can dispell. He gets a yellow buff, Hardened Bones, that if left on for 5-6 seconds will become a permanent buff that will just wreck your tank. He has a variety of ways in which his AE, Calcium Splinters, will hit. Watch the text to see if you need to get out, get in, get in front etc, The adds can be slowed/snared to prevent them reaching the named and empowering. D'Nari the Bone Sculptor This encounter can be completely trivialized by a chanter capable of stun-locking. Three yellow/black circles spawn. You should get out of them. If you keep DNari stun-locked, he won't cast his incremental buff. If you decide to burn through it, it's doable. Ritualist K'Deru Tag her and kill the real named as she ports around and spawns dopelgangers. High Inquisitor V'Raudin The mob is currently a tad bugged. He's supposed to zap someone's power to 0, then you have "x" amount of time to get it back to 100% (I think you need 100... I'm not positive, though). If you fail, you die and cannot be rezzed, as (However, a channeler's construct will rez... don't bother taking it, you can't engage and won't get eals so you'll just die again.) If you happen to wipe, the 2nd pull will DEFINITELY NOT mana-drain anyone AND will bug out the next encounter, Embodiment of Gore. There are two adds, once they die, he amps up his damage and there's also a really annoying Stun/Stiffle/something. Generally, if your DPS isn't super hot, just turn on Singular Focus, focus on the name until 50-40-30% (whatever your group needs) and then turn it off/kill the adds. The Embodiment of Gore So, this mob is currently a tad glitchy. As mentioned above, if you wipe on the Inquisitor, it bugs out this mob-- he'll basically do zero damage. Even if you don't wipe on Inquisitor, there's something about that fight that affects this fight and the damage. If you happen to zone out and back in between mobs, you're going to get wrecked by the Embodiment of Gore. You'll need someone on dispells again name of buff here. When he casts the Pray-for-something, it tosses an arcane on someone-- it's probably best to precast a group cure and follow with a single since it requires multiple cures. There are two types of adds: A Bone Fiend and Sanguine Fiends. You don't want the Sanguine Fiends to reach him. Just position yourselves between these adds and the named and burn them as they approach. The Bone Fiends spawn as a x2 epic. They can be prevented "growing" if someone runs to their room when you get the text message about them, but it's easier for Tank to grab aggro on incoming and just hold it, as it will despawn.